


В худшем случае

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, Jackson is an ass, M/M, Stupid Boys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз хорош в распознавании и классификации плохих новостей. Частично это привычная тактика поведения, частично – хорошо разученная методика психофизиологической адаптации. И пусть это нельзя назвать самым здоровым занятием, оно помогает жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В худшем случае

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worst Case Scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426025) by Anonymous. 



> **Бета** \- [una hollon](http://ninaza.diary.ru/)
> 
> Благодарность [fagocitiruyu](http://fagocitiruyu.diary.ru/) за помощь в редактуре.

Стайлз – спец по части прогнозирования самых плохих из возможных вариантов. У него богатый жизненный опыт, для его-то возраста. И это еще если считать до того момента, как его лучший друг начал превращаться в сверхъестественного монстра, стоило ему переволноваться.

Он помнит, каково было после смерти мамы. Как было тяжело, как он чувствовал себя ненужным. Он не был рядом с отцом, который, скорее всего, нуждался в нем сильнее, чем кто-либо и когда-либо раньше. Частично – он знает – это был шок.

Так что он готовит себя к худшему. Он должен уметь справляться с чем угодно. Он должен быть готовым помогать отцу, Скотту или просто быть достаточно сильным, чтобы не слететь с катушек.

После смерти мамы он был слишком близок к краю, и больше не может позволить этому случиться.

«Главное, – рассуждает он, – не дать застигнуть себя врасплох. Ожидай всего. Будь готовым ко всему. Не удивляйся. Не бойся. Просто разрули все. Будь спокойным. Будь собранным».

Спокойный и собранный на противоположном конце спектра его обычного гиперактивного поведения, но от этого задача становится лишь более важной.  
Каждое утро, прежде чем вылезти из кровати, он обдумывает, что может произойти в худшем случае.

Все началось, когда он наконец-то сумел взять себя в руки после смерти мамы, с простой мысли: «Мама умерла». Он говорил это себе каждое утро.

И оно помогало. Помогало, когда он спускался на кухню и не видел ее; когда вместо матери в школу его вез отец; когда приходилось покупать ланч в школе, потому что у папы не было времени на то, чтобы приготовить ему сэндвич с арахисовым маслом.

Однажды он думает: «Отец сегодня может умереть». Он не планировал превращать это в привычку. Просто в голову пришла ужасная, кошмарная мысль. Один из его самых больших страхов: что папа пойдет против какого-нибудь психопата с пушкой, или его собьет машина, когда он будет выписывать штраф, или его сердце наконец не выдержит.

Но он добавляет это к своей ежедневной рутине: «Мама умерла. Отец может умереть сегодня». Это неприятно и неправильно. Но помогает. Так что если Энди, помощник шерифа, окажется у него на пороге, и скажет, держа шляпу в руках, что отец сегодня не придет домой – Стайлз будет готов. Вряд ли у него получится держаться совсем уж молодцом: никакая подготовка в мире не может облегчить такое. Но, возможно, он сумеет не опозорить отца.

Жизнь идет. Все меняется – так радикально, как Стайлз не мог и подумать. Никакие утренние тренинги не могли подготовить его к мысли «Мой лучший друг стал оборотнем». Но ему нравится думать, что именно такая утренняя зарядка помогла справиться с ситуацией более-менее элегантно.

Это событие добавляет много новых пунктов в список самого худшего, что может случиться.

«Сегодня Скотт может обратиться и убить меня», – говорит он про себя.

«Сегодня Скотта может убить слишком ретивый охотник», – думает он.

«Дерек Хейл может убить нас всех», – думает он однажды утром, но до конца не верит в сказанное, и поэтому спустя неделю уже не включает фразу в привычную мантру.

Ее сменяет «Альфа может убить нас всех», и ему начинает нравиться Дерек, так что он воспринимает это как прогресс.

Стайлз даже не задумывается о том, насколько сильно ему нравится Дерек, пока однажды не ловит себя на мысли: «Дерека могут убить сегодня». Он обрывает внутренний монолог и размышляет об этом. До сих пор он и не подозревал, что Хейл его настолько заботит.

Глупо, но Стайлз не готовит себя к хорошему. Он по своему опыту знает: вероятность того, что тебе принесут плохие новости, несравнимо выше, так какой смысл? К сожалению, это значит, что когда тренер Финсток назначает «Болински» играть в основном составе, Стайлз вроде как самую малость прилюдно сходит с ума от счастья. Перед парнями стремно, но ему не так уж и жаль.

Когда они наконец-то убивают альфу, мантра Стайлза становится короче, но не намного. Он выбрасывает пункты «Альфа может убить нас всех», «Сегодня Скотта может убить слишком ретивый охотник» и даже «Эллисон может узнать о том, что Скотт оборотень».

Но приходится заменить их на: «Скотта может убить бешеный папаша Эллисон», «Лидия может никогда не прийти в себя» и, самое удивительное, «Дерек может уехать из города».

А потом ему приходиться сесть и начать серьезный разговор с самим собой по поводу жизненных приоритетов и того, как среди них оказался Дерек Хейл.

*

Лидия бросает взгляд на покосившиеся руины сгоревшего дома Хейлов и морщит нос.

— Ты же планируешь его восстанавливать, да?

Стайлз смеется нарочито громко, чтобы заполнить неловкую тишину, потому что это грубо – говорить кому-то, что место массового убийства его семьи нуждается в реконструкции.

Дерек, на удивление, только ворчит и делает пару звонков, а три недели спустя у них есть крыша над головой. Так начинается путь становления новой ячейки общества – их стаи.

Стайлз добавляет к своему списку фразу «Стая может решить, что ты им не нужен», и глубоко дышит, пока не чувствует в себе силы вылезти из кровати.

*

Однажды Стайлз думает: «Отец может узнать о том, что мне нравятся парни». А потом он заставляет себя преодолеть этот страх и объявляет новость за обедом.

Шериф лишь хмыкает в тарелку.

— Стайлз. Я знал об этом очень давно.

Стайлз роняет вилку в спагетти и таращится на него.

— Ты что?

— Ты постоянно спрашивал у меня, привлекателен ли ты для геев, и удивлялся, почему Дэнни не обращает на тебя внимания. Было несложно догадаться.

— О, так тебя это не волнует?

— Меня гораздо больше волнует твоя третья отработка за эту неделю, – спокойно отвечает отец, и Стайлз стонет. Он бы с большей охотой поговорил о своей ориентации.

*

В первый раз, когда он утром формулирует для себя «Дерек может догадаться, что он мне нравится», Стайлз подходит к Томми Эндрюсу и приглашает его в кино. Томми Эндрюс ходит в драмкружок, и еще он один из четырех открытых геев в школе.

Томми окидывает его нарочито оценивающим взглядом, а потом соглашается. Стайлз делает вид, что темные волосы и глаза Томми никак не связаны с тем, что он позвал его на свидание, конечно нет.

Они идут в кафе (где платит Стайлз), а потом в кино (Томми покупает билеты). Стайлз подвозит его до дома (частично потому, что у него есть машина, частично потому, что Томми отказался заезжать за своим парнем в дом шерифа), они целуются на прощание, и это вполне ничего так.

*

Когда Стайлз заходит в то, что он в шутку называет волчьим логовом, а остальные – домом Дерека, все головы в комнате поворачиваются в его сторону, и взгляды сходятся на нем, как лучи прожекторов.

— Поцепил себе кого-то сексуального, Стилински? – спрашивает Джексона с дивана. Он оккупировал половину сидения, да еще и вытянул ноги, чтобы занять как можно больше места, вот говнюк.

— Ревнуешь? – ухмыляется Стайлз, спихивая ноги Джексона, и садится.

— Что, серьезно? Ты и вправду был на свидании? – спрашивает Джексон, поднимая голову с подлокотника и одаривая его полным скептицизма взглядом.

— Прикинь, и такое бывает, – с негодованием отвечает Стайлз.

— С кем? – спрашивает Эллисон, потому что она милая.

— С Томми Эндрюсом, – гордо говорит Стайлз, потому что Томми и впрямь красавчик.

Скотт морщит нос.

— А он разве не из Оклахомы? – спрашивает Скотт таким тоном, будто это делает Томми недостойным.

— Ну, да, – отвечает Стайлз. И если вы спросите его, то ковбойский вид Томми удается как нельзя лучше.

Лидия выглядит так, будто тоже хочет вставить свои пять копеек, но внезапно замирает с открытым ртом и широко раскрытыми глазами, глядя в дверной проем. Стайлз оборачивается и видит Дерека, который выглядит еще более сердитым, чем обычно. Он смотрит на Стайлза так, будто тот притащил в его дом аконит.

— У тебя есть парень? – рычит он.

— Ага. И почему все так поражены этим фактом? Я привлекателен! Я завидный жених! – Стайлз слышит в собственном голосе защитные нотки, но скептицизм Дерека особенно ранит. Он смотрит на остальных, но все, за исключением Эллисон, странно напряжены, и Стайлз раздумывает над тем, не распространяет ли Дерек какие-то особенные альфа-волны.

— Поздравляю, – отрывисто бросает Дерек, и Стайлз замечает, что он выпустил смертельно опасные оборотнические когти. 

— Эй, что с тобой, чувак? – спрашивает он. – Есть какие-то проблемы со свиданиями, о которых я не знаю? Что-то не так?

— Нет, – Дерек глубоко вдыхает, и когти втягиваются обратно. – Нет никаких проблем, – его словно звучат так, будто он заставляет себя выдавить их, но Стайлза это не заботит.

— Ладно, хорошо, – он снова устраивается на диване с безнадежно испорченным настроением. Спасибо идиоту Дереку.

*

Он встречается с Томми полтора месяца. Его имя ни разу не всплывает в утренней мантре Стайлза.

*

Стайлз признает, что ему частенько не удается подгадать правильное время. Он неплох в понимании людей, но время не его конек. Особенно если дело касается того, что стоит говорить, а что нет.

Что он точно знает, так это то, что ему осточертело мириться с выкрутасами Дерека, и пора бы самому Дереку об этом узнать.

— Я же сказал тебе не лезть вперед! – орет Дерек, и сейчас Стайлз готов орать на него в ответ.

— А я сказал тебе, что хрен я тебя послушаю!

— Тебя могли ранить!

— Нас всех могли! – это один из основных пунктов его аутотренинга: «Они все могут уйти без меня и не вернуться обратно».

— Ты всего лишь человек! – Дерек кричит эти слова прямо ему в лицо.

— Но я все равно часть этой стаи! Не позволю вам драться без меня!

Стайлз не сильно удивлен, когда Дерек хватает его за отвороты рубашки и швыряет к двери. Он уже привык. Но потом Дерек впечатывается в его рот своим, и мир Стайлза немного сходит с оси.

— Ты. Меня. Бесишь! – рычит Дерек, выделяя каждое слово жестким поцелуем в сомкнутые губы.

И, да, Стайлз всегда лучше управлялся с плохими новостями, нежели с хорошими, поэтому ему требуется время, чтобы поднять руки, вцепиться ими в волосы Дерека и со стоном открыть рот. Дерек издает голодный стон и прижимается еще ближе, вдавливая Стайлза в стену и удерживая его на весу.

Стайлз не замечает, как заканчивается один поцелуй и начинается другой. Дерек ведет себя так, будто хочет поглотить его целиком, и это самое волнительное, что Стайлз когда-либо испытывал.

Целовать Томми было неплохо. Это не просто неплохо. Это дико, и горячо, и крыша от этого едет так, что Стайлз едва удерживается на краю.

Отдаленно он слышит негромкое хныканье и перекрывающее его собственническое рычание. Ему хватает ума подумать о том, как ужасно неудобно, если эти звуки принадлежат ему, но Дерек прижимается к нему еще плотнее и двигает бедрами так, что у Стайлза за закрытыми веками пляшут белые горячие вспышки.

А потом внезапно Дерек исчезает, и Стайлз пролетает несколько дюймов до пола. Его колени слегка трясутся, и он пытается опереться о стену. Все тело, где оно было прижато к Дереку, сейчас как будто оледенело и снова жаждет прикосновения. 

Дерек смотрит на него с другого конца комнаты, тяжело дыша. Его губы опухли, а зрачки расширены. Стайлз усилием воли давит стон, который грозится вырваться из его горла: даже простой взгляд на Дерека уже провоцирует. Он и так сексуален и горяч от природы, но в данный момент он выглядит, как бог секса.

Похоже, Дерек все равно слышит: его глаза темнеют еще больше, и он делает небольшой шаг вперед, прежде чем остановить себя.

— Почему ты остановился? – спрашивает Стайлз тоном, который звучит жалобно даже для его ушей.

— Это плохая идея, – отвечает Дерек, и от его низкого хриплого голоса колени Стайлза буквально подкашиваются.

В любом другом случае такие слова могли бы остановить Стайлза, могли бы ударить по его комплексам, из-за которых он считает, что он всего лишь простой человек в стае суперсильных оборотней. Но сейчас он смущен и возбужден, а Дерек почему-то находится не рядом, а на другом конце комнаты.

— Что? Нет, не плохая. Иди сюда! – и, о чудо, Дерек подходит чуть ближе. Стайлз делает оставшиеся пару шагов, чтобы оказаться прямо перед ним. А потом, в отчаянном и рискованном жесте, который позже его самого удивит, он обнимает Дерека за шею. Приходится вытянуться немного, потому как Дерек выше, но в итоге их лица находятся практически друг напротив друга.

— Это отличная идея, – говорит он. – Я хочу этого. Знаю, ты тоже хочешь. – Он двигает бедрами, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное, и широко улыбается, когда Дерек издает глубокий гортанный стон, – Не позволю тебе так просто отделаться. – Он целует Дерека прежде, чем тот успеет остановить его.

На этот раз он не стоит столбом как какая-нибудь дамочка из романа в мягкой обложке. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Дерека, а потом зализывает место укуса, пока Дерек не открывает рот. Стайлз пробивает себе путь языком, грязно и бесстыдно вылизывая рот Дерека, чтобы тот и не подумал сомневаться.

Дерек опускает руки на талию Стайлза и притягивает его еще ближе, как будто тот не отдает всего себя.

А потом, к удивлению Стайлза, Дерек отстраняется, чтобы мягко поцеловать Стайлза в губы. Он использует его замешательство, чтобы перехватить инициативу, превращая поцелуй в медленный, сладкий и соблазнительный. Дерек ласкает его язык так, будто хочет всего Стайлза целиком.

Стайлз чувствует, как бегут мурашки по спине, и все напряжение оставляет его. Он тает в руках Дерека, тонет в поцелуе, и Дерек держит его, держит так, будто он ничего не весит.

*

Следующим утром Стайлз просыпается и думает: «Сегодня Дерек может меня бросить».

В конце концов, это всего лишь вопрос времени.

*

— Что, серьезно? – спрашивает Скотт, когда Стайлз заходит в класс на следующий день. Стайлз сбит с толку, пока не садится на стул и не слышит шепот Скотта: – Правда? Дерек? 

На этих словах Стайлз слегка приосанивается, чувствуя, как его распирает гордость и радость. Всю дорогу до школы в машине бухало радио, и он подпевал даже тем песням, которых не знал.

— Он не может сопротивляться моему врожденному шарму, – отвечает Стайлз, а Скотт лишь качает головой, как будто не может поверить, что это его жизнь. Честно говоря, Стайлз тоже не может.

*

Следующие несколько месяцев – лучшие на памяти Стайлза за всю его жизнь. Они далеко не идеальны, нет. Стайлз не попадает магическим образом в основной состав, его отец все еще перерабатывает и не получает заслуженного признания, но отношения с Дереком помогают разруливать все остальное дерьмо.

Джексон и Скотт вопят, чтобы они уединились, а Лидия с Эллисон восторженно хихикают и сюскают, будто Стайлз и Дерек – какие-нибудь новорожденные котята. В маленьких шапочках. 

Иногда Дерек особенно замкнут, молчалив и сердит, но Стайлз привык. Обычно, когда ему понятно, что Дерек не жаждет пообщаться, он читает книгу, пока тот не отходит. Хорошая система. Стайлз не из тех людей, которые ожидают, будто что-то должно радикально измениться, как только вы начали встречаться.

К тому же, нет смысла тратить время. Рано или поздно Дерек осознает, что он достоин гораздо большего, чем человеческий гиперактивный подросток из маленького городишки, и тогда Стайлз останется один.

Это одно из преимуществ его системы. Он знает, что однажды это произойдет, поэтому не тратит время в настоящем, чтобы волноваться по этому поводу. Он будет готов, когда это случится.

*

Ну, он думает, что будет готов.

*

«Мама умерла. Отец сегодня может умереть. Скотт может обратиться и попытаться меня убить. Мы все в опасности. Охотники могут начать травить стаю. Сверхъественные существа могут уничтожить нас всех. Сегодня остальные могут понять, насколько я бесполезен, и выкинуть меня из стаи. Они могут уйти без меня и не вернуться. Дерек может бросить меня».

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и вылезает из кровати. Сегодня новый день.

*

С таким длинным списком мантр это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда что-то и вправду сбудется.

Так что когда Дерек кладет руку на грудь Стайлза и не дает ему приблизиться для поцелуя, Стайлз подозревает самое плохое и собирается с духом.

Дерек говорит: 

— Я не хочу больше это продолжать, – и Стайлз в состоянии сделать глубокий вдох и ответить, как взрослый человек.

— Хорошо, – отзывается он. Спокойно. Хладнокровно. Стайлз не чувствует пол под ногами. Он думал, что подготовился, но не подозревал, что будет настолько больно. (Ложь, он знал, знал, что вляпался слишком глубоко, чтобы уйти без шрамов, но надеялся, что простая подготовка поможет.)

В любом случае, его техника работает, и он не теряет самообладания, хотя ему хочется. Он не спрашивает, почему. Скорее, он удивлен, что Дереку понадобилось так много времени.

— Нам же было весело, правда? – говорит Стайлз. Его голос звучит как обычно. То есть, он так думает. Сложно сказать. У него кружится голова. Он чувствует себя больным. Надо убираться отсюда. Но он не может. Так что там по программе? Веди себя нормально. Не сходи с ума. Не позволяй кому-либо видеть свою слабость. – Думаю, я поеду домой. 

Ему не стоит. Лучше остаться. Но он не может. Ему нужно взять себя в руки.

— Стайлз, – осторожно произносит Дерек.

— Да? – главное – говорить как ни в чем не бывало. Спокойно.

Дерек словно колеблется.

— Ничего, забудь.

*

Стайлз не помнит, как ему удается добраться до дома. Дорога обратно абсолютно выпала из головы. Помнит, как сидел на кровати и трясся, пока Скотт не залез в комнату через окно.

— Ты в порядке? – неуверенно спрашивает он.

Стайлз выдавливает из себя улыбку.

— Конечно, да. Это был просто секс. Ну, за исключением того, что у нас не было секса. Ничего серьезного, в общем, – не для Дерека так точно. 

Он надеется, что Скотт не почует лжи или что это он сейчас несет.

Скотт вздыхает.

— Ты не должен постоянно быть сильным.

Стайлз слабо улыбается в ответ.

— Нет, должен.

*

Лидия удивляет его тем, что вмешивается в эту ситуацию следом за Скоттом.

— Мне надрать ему задницу? – спрашивает она, опуская свой поднос рядом с его. Стайлз смеется.

— Не надо. Но спасибо за предложение.

Она вглядывается в его лицо и, кажется, ей действительно не все равно.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, абсолютно уверен. Спасибо.

— Мое предложение в силе, – говорит она, а потом переводит разговор на предстоящий тест по истории.

*

После разрыва Стайлз не сбегает от реальности, потому что это не «Сумерки», как бы ни были похожи обе межвидовые сверхъественные истории о любви. Но если ему и нужно немного времени, чтобы жизнь вошла в привычный ритм, это только его проблема.

Пусть кто-то другой почувствует себя так, будто его разрубили пополам, тогда и посмотрим, как он себя поведет.

*

Стайлз не перестает ходить на собрания стаи, потому что он сильный, а кроме того, пусть все видят, что он в порядке.

Тем более, Дерек выглядит так, будто он отлично со всем справляется. Что только доказывает точку зрения Стайлза: он был заинтересован в этих отношениях гораздо больше, чем Дерек.

Ладно. Он и так это знал.

*

Переломный момент настает, когда примерно месяц спустя после того, как Дерек бросил его, Джексон припирает Стайлза к стене возле его шкафчика.

— Что ты с ним сделал? – настойчиво спрашивает Джексон, захлопывая дверь шкафчика так быстро, что Стайлз едва успевает отдернуть пальцы.

— Сделал что и с кем?

— С Дереком, а ты с кем думал? Он сам не свой с тех пор, как бросил тебя, идиота несчастного.

— О, так это что, теперь моя вина? – парирует Стайлз. Почему виноват он? Разве это не бессмысленно?

— Ну конечно! – саркастично отвечает Джексон. – Ты где-то облажался.

Конечно.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, чувак, – Стайлз разворачивается уходить, потому что черта с два он будет мириться с Джексоновым дерьмом сегодня.

Джексон хватает его за плечо и впечатывает в шкафчики. И да, это еще более невесело, чем с Дереком. Приятно знать.

— Не понимаю, почему он вообще был с тобой, – резко бросает Джексон, наклоняясь к самому лицу Стайлза и, серьезно, не слишком ли много мяты для одного дыхания?

— Ну, тогда нас таких двое, – так же резко отвечает Стайлз, уже перешедший какую-то невидимую черту. Его зарядка лучше работает против внезапных сюрпризов, но совсем не помогает справиться с глупой, раздражающей сердечной болью. С той частью его, которая просто хочет обратно к Дереку и не понимает, насколько бессмысленно продолжать надеяться. Это бесит.

— Поверь, я понимаю это не лучше тебя, – продолжает Стайлз, выворачиваясь из хватки Джексона (как он подозревает, только за счет элемента неожиданности). – В конце концов, я просто глупый малолетний человек, правда? Недостаточно хорош для всех: для стаи и тем более для Дерека!

Джексон пялится на него, явно удивленный потоком слов, вырывающимся из Стайлза, но тот уже себя не контролирует и продолжает, все громче и громче:

— Так что, поверь мне, если ты в замешательстве, то я тем более! Я ни хрена не знаю, зачем он вообще начинал что-то. Я ведь просто больной на голову идиот Стайлз, да? Хорош для пары поцелуев, но недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы с ним встречаться.

Люди уже в открытую косятся на него. Он делает пару глубоких вдохов и понижает тон.

— Честно, я удивлен, что все это длилось так долго. С самого начала было понятно, что вкладывался во все это лишь я, – он пинает шкафчики. – Душу, блядь, вкладывал! Вот иди и спроси его, почему он злится. Я тут ни при чем. Так что отъебись и оставь меня в покое.

Стайлз уходит широкими размашистыми шагами, чувствуя, как Джексон пялится ему вслед. Когда гнев остывает, на его место приходит стыд. Отличная работа, Стилински, чудесный способ слететь с катушек на глазах у всей школы. Очень концептуально. Возможно, ему стоило бы включить в утреннюю зарядку фразу «Сегодня Джексон может начать выяснять со мной отношения по поводу моих комплексов и разбитого сердца», но, честно говоря, это бы вряд ли помогло.

*

Стайлзу, наверное, стоило бы изобразить удивление, когда Дерек залезает в его спальню через окно, но у него на это просто нет сил.

— Привет, чувак, – он говорит, не двигаясь на кровати и не поднимая голову. Дерек все равно сделает то, что ему захочется. Как всегда. Стайлз знает, что Дерек слышит, как его сердце выдает двойную норму, но это не ново, да и не то чтобы это можно было изменить.

— Не зови меня чуваком, – привычно огрызается Дерек, но в его голосе никакой злости, скорее, усталость. Вместо того чтобы как обычно рявкать и швырять Стайлза в стены, он садится на кровать и смотрит на него. Стайлз поднимает голову ровно настолько, чтобы подарить взгляд, ясно говорящий: «И что дальше?». На Дерека это не производит никакого впечатления.

Когда Дерек сидит уже, кажется, целую вечность, Стайлз вздыхает.

— Серьезно, приятель, что тебе нужно?

Губы Дерека слегка дергаются.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты бесишь?

Стайлз практически чувствует, как его сердце делает кульбит, и ему вдвойне обидно от того, что Дерек тоже это, скорее всего, услышал.

— Раз или два кто-то упоминал.

Дерек пыхтит – это его способ сдержать смех.

— Я не знаю, как с тобой управляться, Стайлз, – он тянется, будто хочет дотронуться до его лица, но нет, Стайлз не собирается терпеть подобную эмоциональную пытку. Он подныривает под руку Дерека и двигается к своему столу. 

— Что ты тут делаешь, Дерек?

Дерек игнорирует его. Сенсация.

— Не могу тебя разгадать.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и встает, разводя руки в стороны.

— Да все перед тобой, чувак. Я открытая книга.

Дерек качает головой.

— Тебе нравится, чтобы люди так думали.

— Это правда.

— Джексон сказал, ты думал, что мне на тебя плевать.

И как Дерек может вытворять такое, рубить с плеча, а потом просто пялиться на него? Под его взглядом Стайлз чувствует себя обнаженным и незащищенным. Он снова садится и обнимает свои колени.

— Ну, ты ни разу не опроверг этого.

Внезапно Дерек сверкает красными глазами прямо возле его лица.

— Ты слепой, Стайлз?

На это есть правильный ответ, и Стайлз его знает:

— Нет.

Дерек встает и увеличивает дистанцию между ними. Он запускает руку в волосы и выглядит взволнованным.

— Я же, блядь, без ума от тебя был. Не знал, как себя вести.

Стайлз таращится на него.

— Повтори-ка?

Дерек одаривает его одним из тех взглядов, который когда-то заставил бы его немедленно заткнуться.

— Ты слышал.

— Да, только мне кажется, что мы с тобой разговариваем о разных реальностях. Я говорю о той, где ты игнорировал меня половину времени, пока мы встречались, а потом бросил.

— Ты это так видел? – Дерек выглядит искренне сбитым с толку, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, какого черта тут происходит.

— Э, ну да. Потому что так все и было!

Дерек рычит, и – сюрприз! – швыряет его в стену.

— Это вроде как старо, – язвит Стайлза, пока его сердце бьется с утроенной скоростью.

— Я пытался тебя защитить, гребаный придурок.

— Ты… что?

— Тот день, когда я «бросил тебя», – Боже, он и вправду имитирует кавычки руками, куда катится мир, – случился как раз после того, как ты попал в переделку с фейри из-за территориальных конфликтов. Я подумал, что если избавлюсь от тебя, то ты перестанешь так глупо собой рисковать.

Стайлз хмыкает, потому что это действительно звучит очень оптимистично. Дерек слегка улыбается и качает головой. Он стоит достаточно близко, чтобы Стайлз мог чувствовать его волосы на своем лбу.

— Признаю, не лучшая моя идея.

— Далеко не лучшая, – соглашается Стайлз, пытаясь переварить, что сказал Дерек. Он вроде как помнит эту заварушку. Получил несколько царапин, парочку пришлось зашивать. Но все эти проблемы легко затмил тот факт, что Дерек нахрен бросил его.

— Каков был твой гениальный план? Ты бросаешь меня, а я перестаю тусоваться с вами? Забываю, что Скотт мой лучший друг, Эллисон нужен рядом обычный человек, и что я часть этой дурацкой стаи?

— На самом деле, я не думал, что ты так быстро сдашься. Надеялся, что смогу уговорить тебя не высовываться почаще.

Подтекст сказанного укладывается у Стайлза в голове, а потом он отталкивает Дерека в приступе внезапной ярости.

— Так наш разрыв был просто трюком на переговорах?

Дерек пожимает плечами, его голос звучит еще мрачнее обычного.

— Когда ты просто согласился, я подумал, что ты ждал повода, чтобы порвать со мной. Обычно ты сражаешься за то, что хочешь.

Это… весомый довод. Стайлз не может поспорить с этим.

— Так что, ты здесь затем, чтобы ткнуть меня в это носом? Словил «утку», что бедный Стайлз влюблен в тебя, и хочешь трахнуть меня из жалости?

Дерек звереет на глазах.

— Ты такой идиот, Стайлз.

— А, так ты здесь ради оскорблений. Прекрасно. Можем поскорее с этим закончить? Не то чтобы это не было пиздец как забавно.

— Да что с тобой не так? – вспыхивает Дерек. – Можно, я закончу хоть одно предложение?

Стайлз склоняет голову на бок и ждет. Он действительно надеется, что все это быстро закончится. Ему нужно немного времени, чтобы в одиночестве зализать свои раны.

— Джексон сказал, ты думаешь, что мне на тебя плевать. Не хотел, чтобы ты продолжал так думать. Что бы там дальше не произошло, ты не должен думать, что был бесполезным человеком. Я вкладывал в эти отношения огромный смысл, – Стайлз молчит, а Дерек смотрит в стену. – Это все. Теперь можешь говорить.

Стайлз снова чувствует себя странно, будто он в невесомости. Надо бы погуглить, что это значит.

— Вкладывал? Вкладывают деньги в банк, Дерек. О каком типе вклада мы говорим? – спрашивает он. – Быстрые проценты? Или долгосрочное вложение?

Дерек закатывает глаза, пересекает комнату двумя длинными шагами и обнимает Стайлза.

— Ты моя пара. Достаточно долгосрочно для тебя?

Колени Стайлза слабеют, пусть он и не героиня романа. Он просто не слишком хорош в обработке хороших новостей, вот и все.

— Стало быть, мы говорим о совместном банковском счете? – спрашивает он, будучи не в силах удержаться. 

Дерек рычит (Стайлз трактует звук как радостный) и притягивает Стайлза для поцелуя, пока тот еще чего не сказал.

*

Следующим утром Стайлз бормочет себе под нос свою мантру, рассматривая лицо спящего Дерека и мягко водя пальцами по его животу.

Когда он подходит к части «Сегодня Дерек может меня бросить», глаза Дерека резко открываются, и он резко опрокидывает его на спину – Стайлз даже не успевает понять, что, очевидно, тот уже не спит.

— Ну уж нет, не может, – выдыхает Дерек ему в рот, и Стайлз думает, что на этот раз он достаточно подготовлен.

~fin~


End file.
